Tan solo quédate junto a mí
by Ximi-chan
Summary: Tamaki se va a Francia, Haruhi no sabe cómo declararse y la última celebración del Host Club puede ser su última oportunidad. Soy mala para los summarys u.uU.
1. No sé como decirlo

Hi!! nOn, aquí está mi último fic :D (uno de los pocos que le logrado completar en este último tiempo n.nU), el más reciente que he hecho y el primero de Ouran. Bueno sin más que decir espero que les guste nOn

* * *

_**Tan solo quédate junto a mí**_

La música podía oírse por todo el pasillo, aquel dulce vals que nacía en la tercera sala de música, para escurrirse por entre la puerta como tratando de invitar a todo aquel que pasara por allí a danzar, a participar en aquella gran celebración. Era esa su última celebración como el _Host Club_.

Allí estaba Haruhi, sentada observando delicadamente y con cierto aire de tristeza aquel lugar, mirando cuidadosamente cada detalle de la tercera sala de música, aquel salón en el cual conoció a personas que sin quererlo pasaron a formar parte realmente importante de su vida. Allí estaba ella con un hermoso vestido rosa, que acentuaba aún más su figura femenina, que la hacía parecer tan frágil, tan hermosa e inalcanzable, su cabello un tanto más largo a como ingreso a Ouran se encontraba, sin embargo, acompañado con extensiones, tan bien peinada, tan larga se veía su cabellera, realmente parecía una princesa.

Era cierto, hace mucho que su "secreto" había sido descubierto, desde aquel incidente durante el festival de Ouran, realmente fue una sorpresa para todos. Posterior al baile Tamaki y los gemelos intentaron, con las excusas más absurdas sobre la tierra, tratar de ocultar el hecho de que ella realmente era una chica, pero obviamente aquello ya no se podía ocultar, y a sorpresa de todos el hecho de que Haruhi en realidad siempre fue una chica fue asombrosamente aceptado, la mayoría aplaudió aquello y muchas otras se lamentaron pues era probable que Haruhi no volviera a ser jamás un anfitrión, pero más asombroso que aquello fue el hecho de cómo Kyouya manejó la situación, pues luego de oír los comentarios de las _Himes_ y observar su reacción al ver estas un Host Club sin Haruhi, a pesar de tener completamente asumido que era una chica, le hicieron tomar la determinación de mantener a Haruhi, fuera como fuera dentro del Host, ya encontraría una manera de extorsionarla económicamente, pues no podía permitir que el número de clientas se viera disminuido y menos aún cuando aquella situación parecía jugarle a favor, pero a pesar de todos aquellos beneficios que pudiera obtener, la verdad era que al igual que el resto no deseaba que Haruhi dejara el Host Club.

Y así fue, Haruhi continuó con las actividades del club, a las clientas parecía no importarles que Haruhi fuera chica, y la verdad muchas de ellas la consideraban una amiga, pues por lo general la pedían para pedirle algún tipo de consejo o simplemente para conversar un buen rato, como dos buenas amigas. Todos estaban felices y así continuaron las actividades hasta la graduación de Honey y Mori-sempai, este hecho causó bastante tristeza dentro de los Host y obviamente entre las clientas que frecuentaban a estos. Fue por ello mismo fue que decidieron parar con las actividades por algún tiempo, para acostumbrarse a la idea de que dos de sus compañeros de club ya no estarían con ellos.

Y así pasó un mes, el grupo de amigos se seguía viendo, claro no con la frecuencia que acostumbraran, pero algo es algo ¿no? Y así, al parecer ya recuperado y con su típica excentricidad Tamaki-sempai decidió reabrir las puertas del Host Club, según el no podía dejar que su belleza se desperdiciara, ni mucho menos abandonar a tantas _himes_, con tanto tiempo libre y que estarían gustosas de compartir con ellos, además de que, como último año debían aprovechar juntos lo que más se pudiera, claramente Kyouya le apoyó pues el Host Club le traía grandes beneficios económicos, y como era de esperar los menores del grupo aceptaron gustosos reanudar las actividades, pues ninguno de ellos quería decir adiós, por lo menos no todavía.

-Ey! Haruhi - De pronto dos voces perfectamente sincronizadas la despertaron de su letargo

Sus ojos marrones se posaron sobre ambos gemelos, le costó algunos cuantos segundos salir de aquel estado ensimismado que había adoptado durante los últimos minutos.

-Hikaru, Kaoru ¿Qué ocurre?

-Eso deberíamos preguntarte nosotros, hace bastante, por no decir desde el inicio estas actuando extraña- respondió Kaoru tomando asiento junto a la castaña.

-¿Es por Tono _ne_?- preguntó ahora Hikaru, con un tanto de molestia en su voz.

-_I… ie_, no es nada- Ahora Haruhi bajaba la mirada, no era buena mintiendo, y la verdad si era por su sempai por quien estaba así, pues ya era de conocimiento de todos que este tenía pensado marcharse a Francia luego de la ceremonia de graduación.

_**Flash Back**_

-Tamaki-sempai, ¿Te ocurre algo? Hoy has estado actuando algo extraño, más de lo común claro está- decía entre risas como tratando de disimular su preocupación

-Nada hija mía, no debes preocuparte por los asuntos de Otoosan… Oh! Pero que hija más considerada que tengo- volviendo a su teatralidad natural, el rubio asfixiaba con sus abrazos a la chica.

-Tamaki-sempai me ahogas

-Tamaki- Y el rey de las sombras hacía su aparición -¿Aún no les has dicho nada?

-¿Decirnos que?- preguntaron al unísono los gemelos

-Kyouya…- En ese momento el rubio bajó la mirada y su rostro se llenó de una angustia inexplicable.

-Bien, si no lo haces tú lo haré yo- en ese instante cerró su libreta y su mirada se tornó un tanto más sombría a lo que normalmente estaba -Luego de la graduación este _baka_ se irá a Francia.

Por un momento el silencio se apoderó de todo el Host Club, nadie sabía que decir, ni como romper aquel silencio, nadie quería creer que aquello fuera cierto, y mucho menos ella.

-Ta… Tamaki-sempai, ¿Es cierto eso?- Su cabeza se mantenía baja, como para ocultar la tristeza que aquello le daba, mas poco a poco levantó su mirada hasta encontrarla con la del rubio a modo de pedirle una explicación, más bien con tal que le dijera que todo era una broma.

-Ha… hai, hace poco recibí una llamada de Eclair-sama diciendo que mi madre estaba muy enferma, traté de ir a verla, pero…- en ese momento su voz se sentía tan frágil, él, el rey del Host Club se veía tan débil e indefenso, por un momento Haruhi parecía no saber si salir huyendo o abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien -como siempre mi abuela se interpuso, diciendo que si no me casaba con Eclair no podría ver a mi madre, así que…- en ese momento el esperaba que "su hija" detuviera sus palabras, que le pidiera quedarse y no irse jamás.

-¿Te irás?…- sólo eso pudo decir, se sentía tan tonta, tan impotente al no poder decir otra cosa, como le habría gustado tirarse en sus brazos y pedirle que se quedara, que no la abandonara jamás.

-…Hai, mi madre está enferma, además que luego de graduarme creo no tener muchas razones para permanecer aquí- mentía razones para quedarse eran muchas, pero le costaba admitir que la razón más fuerte era ella, la misma a la que llamaba hija.

-…- esas palabras le habían dolido, quería darle una razón, ser su razón, pero temía no ser correspondida -buena suerte Tamaki-sempai- lentamente caminó hasta la puerta, para luego salir corriendo a medida que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer, pero sin antes claro haberse cerciorado de dejar cerrada la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Tono _baka_- murmuraron por lo bajo los gemelos, para luego salir corriendo detrás de la castaña.

-Después de todo no soy más que su sempai, ¿_ne_ Kyouya?

-No estaría seguro de eso a menos que se lo dijeras, por cierto, me alegra que por fin pretendas dejar atrás ese estúpido juego de padre/hija- sentenció Kyouya con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Tu crees… que deba decírselo?

-¿Tengo que repetírtelo?

Haruhi seguía corriendo por los amplios pasillos de Ouran, las lágrimas ya no querían detenerse, verdaderamente se sentía como una tonta ¿Cómo era posible que sólo hubiera dicho eso y huir? ¿Tan difícil era expresar sus sentimientos con palabras? ¿Tan cobarde era acaso?, de pronto detuvo su carrera, pero no porque ella quisiera, sino porque alguien le tomó la muñeca obligándola a detenerse y lentamente se acerco a ella abrazándola tan tiernamente.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- conocía esa voz, le alegraba que estuviera allí, pero la verdad no era la voz que en ese momento deseaba escuchar.

-Hikaru!- y como acto reflejo se abrazó a él y comenzó a llorar, se sentía débil, pero ya no le importaba.

Una expresión de dolor se formó en el rostro del muchacho, por mucho tiempo quiso negarse a la idea de que el corazón de Haruhi perteneciera a Tono.

-Le quieres ¿_ne_?... Tono _baka_, tomar una decisión así

-No importa, después de todo para él soy una hija, por más absurdo que pueda parecer- las lágrimas caían, le dolía pensar aquello.

-¿Se lo has dicho?

-_Ie_… _demo_, ¿no es obvio eso?

-Si no se lo dices nunca lo sabrás

-_De, demo_

-Solo debes armarte de valor, de todos modos no pierdes nada ¿_ne_?- que irónico que fuera él quien decía esas palabras, pero más que tenerla para él, lo único que más deseaba en el mundo era que ella fuera feliz, dejar de ser egoísta, eso se lo había enseñado ella y no quería echar a la basura todo lo que había aprendido a su lado, pues le estaba sumamente agradecido, al igual que a Tono, a pesar de que en el campo del amor él fuera su enemigo tampoco podía olvidar que fue él quien le enseño a ver más allá de su propio mundo y al igual que todos los Host sabía perfectamente los sentimientos de este hacia Haruhi.

-Has crecido bastante ¿_ne_ Hikaru?- desde una distancia prudente el otro gemelo observaba la situación, con un tanto de alegría y otro más de dolor, pues al igual que su hermano aquella situación le dolía, más que por los sentimientos del primero, era por sus propios sentimientos, de los cuales solo Kyouya y los mayores se habían percatado, pero al igual que su hermano, sabía perfectamente que Haruhi jamás les correspondería pues su corazón era única y exclusivamente de Tono.

-Díselo, todos en el Host te apoyaremos- y sin que se diera cuenta esta vez el abrazo de Hikaru fue distinto, más que como amigo era como hombre, quería aprovechar quizás la última vez que podría tenerla así en sus brazos.

_**Fin del flash back**_

* * *

_Continuará..._ Espero que les haya gustado este cap :3. Reviews plis xd


	2. Quédate junto a mí

Segunda y última parte de este fic nOn, disfrutenlo :3

* * *

-¿Acaso te rechazó?- preguntó Hikaru esta vez con mayor enfado que la vez anterior, pero al mismo tiempo con un tono de sorpresa.

-_I, ie_, sólo que… me cuesta encontrar las palabras adecuadas- en ese momento los gemelos se miraron con complicidad, como dándose una señal para comenzar una nueva artimaña.

-¡¡Haru-chan!!, Usa-chan quiere comer pastel contigo ¿_ne_ Takashi?

-Hai- ambos sempais aparecieron de improvisto, y claro no podía ser una última celebración del Host Club sin los mayores del grupo, sin embargo su aparición fue también estrategia pues los gemelos rápidamente habían desaparecido del lugar.

-_Eto… arigato, demo_ no tengo hambre

-Haru-chan, ¿por qué no vas y le dices a Tama-chan lo que sientes por él? ¿_ne_ Takashi?

-Hai… no es bueno que ocultes lo que sientes, decírselo no te hará daño- ellos lo sabían, todos lo sabían, ¿acaso ella y su sempai eran los únicos que no se habían dado cuenta de los sentimientos del otro?

-Necesito valor- musitó cabizbaja

-De eso no te preocupes- los gemelos habían vuelto, situándose cada uno a un lado de Haruhi- Toma

-Esto, es… ustedes ¬¬

-Bebe un poco, con eso se te pasará el miedo y tendrás valor para ir por Tono- repetían al unísono tratando de convencer a Haruhi.

Sin que Haruhi se diera cuenta la música se había vuelto mucho más lenta y más romántica, claro.

-Pero yo no bebo

-Pero la gente ebria siempre tiene más valor, ¿_ne_ sempais?

-Hai!!- apoyo animosamente Honey-sempai

-_Pero no quiero quedar ebria -.-U-_ se decía para sí mientras veía con temor la fina copa que los gemelos le acababan de facilitar, de pronto divisó a su sempai, comenzaba a bailar con una de sus clientas, se veía tan hermoso, quería abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle una y mil veces lo que sentía, pero otra vez volvía a su mente su falta de valor, en ese momento y sin pensarlo bebió lo que había dentro de la copa, el sabor no era el más agradable, pero si eso la ayudaba a tener más valor, entonces bien valdría la pena.

-Ve por el Haruhi- a pesar del dolor que aquello les causaba no estaba en los planes de los gemelos el que Haruhi se quedara callada, pues bien sabían que el idiota de Suou Tamaki era la persona que más feliz hacía a la chica.

-Chicos, _domo arigatou __gozaimasu_- más agradecida no podía estar, ellos eran, sin duda, los mejores amigos que podía haber, no por sus trucos extraños para tomar valor, sino porque siempre y donde fuera la estarían apoyando, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre estarían con ella.

Se puso de pie y lentamente caminó hacia donde estaba su sempai, al parecer el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto, o al menos eso quería pensar, al llegar a donde estaba él le tomo de la mano alejándolo suavemente de su pareja de baile, la cual perfectamente y con toda serenidad comprendió la situación, lentamente se acercó más a él y de pronto sin darse cuenta lo estaba besando, no sabía cuando ni como tomó tanto valor para hacer aquello, quizás era porque el alcohol había comenzado a recorrer su sangre, quizás porque se dio cuenta de que ya no podía ni quería retroceder, sin embargo la única verdad era que fuera por lo que fuera quería hacerle saber sus sentimientos, quería ser la razón por la cual él se quedara en Japón.

El rubio estaba anonadado, al principio no supo como responder, pero al comprender por fin la situación con toda delicadeza correspondió a Haruhi en aquel beso, tan tierno y tan cálido como nunca antes pudo imaginar. Luego de aquel beso y en un suave abrazo ella le susurró al oído:

-Sempai, Te quiero ¿acaso esta razón no es suficiente para que te quedes?

-No hay mejor razón que esa- nuevamente la volvió a besar, esta vez tomando él la iniciativa claro.

Luego de aquel beso los ojos de la castaña se humedecieron y sin saber por qué las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

-Sempai _baka_… te quiero como nunca quise a nadie- no quería que aquello fuera un sueño, no quería perderlo, no cuando estaba totalmente segura de lo que sentía, de lo que ambos sentían, impulsivamente lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como para que no se le fuera a escapar- _baka_… dime que me quieres, abrázame y dime que no te irás… _onegai._

-Claro que te quiero, daría mi vida por ti, si lo me pides te abrazaré toda la vida, nunca estarás sola, siempre seremos tu y yo, nunca me alejaré de ti- y dicho esto se volvieron a besar, tan dulce era aquella escena, todos lo habían observado, nadie quería interrumpir.

Finalizado aquel tercer beso todos en el salón comenzaron a aplaudir ante la maravillosa escena que habían presenciado, y la música comenzó a sonar con más fuerza que antes, todos los presentes volvieron a bailar.

-Tamaki _baka_ ¿si no te lo decía pretendías quedarte callado?- le decía suavemente, mientras continuaba abrazada al rubio sin hacer caso a la música, manteniéndose ambos en ese abrazo estático, del cual no tenían intenciones de apartarse.

-Quizás, pero de todas maneras, ya te me adelantaste ¿no?

-_Baka_

_-_Esto es lo mejor ¿_ne_ Kaoru?

-Si son felices, nada podemos hacer allí, más que apoyarlos en su decisión- les dolía ver esa escena, pero mayor era la alegría que sentían al ver la sonrisa de los enamorados, de sus amigos y las personas a las que más le debían.

-Así que por fin esos dos se declararon lo que sentían- y una de sus típicas sonrisas se dibujó en el rostro del rey de las sombras.

-Kyou-chan, Tama-chan ya no se irá a Francia, ¿ves?

-De todas maneras no se iba a ir- sus lentes adquirieron ese brillo que ya era tan normal en Kyouya-sempai cuando planeaba o sabía de algo que los demás no.

-¿_Nani_?- dijeron los demás al unísono.

-Acabó de hablar con Eclair-sama y al parecer la madre de Tamaki se encuentra mucho mejor, además algunas fuentes me confiaron que Eclair-sama se habría comprometido en secreto con un muchacho de alguna familia importante de Francia…

-Lo sabías desde el principio ¿_ne_ sempai?- reprocharon los gemelos al unísono.

-Así que como se darán cuenta la abuela de Tamaki habrá desistido a la idea de este matrimonio arreglado, permitiéndole a su madre venir a Japón cuando desee.

-¿Sí lo sabías por que no lo dijiste antes?- los gemelos insistían en reprochar, pero tal como hacía con Tamaki, Kyouya no les prestó mayor atención.

-Pero si Kyou-chan les hubiera dicho, ellos no estarían así, ¿_ne_ Takashi?

-_Hai_

Tenían razón, aquel era el empujón que esos dos necesitaban para percatarse de lo que todos excepto ellos dos sabían: los sentimientos de uno para con el otro.

-Morimos por ver la cara que pondrá Tono cuando se entere de lo que Okaasan le estaba ocultando- decían los gemelos entre risas, pero la verdad era que todos esperaban ver la cara de esos dos cuando se enteraran de lo que el rey de las sombras les había ocultado, pero no en aquel momento, pues esa era su noche, en un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso decidieron revelar aquello durante la reunión de día sábado que solían hacer solemnemente desde la graduación de los mayores.

_**Fin**_


End file.
